FAMILIA
by shiromomo-chan10
Summary: algunas veces nos enamoramos no importa de quien...sera un impedimento enamorarte de tu propia familia? tal ves este bien enamorarte de tu primo si sabes que es adoptado...pero no toda la vida es dulce, el verdadero amor trae problemas y también algunos enemigos...QUE ASCO DE SUMMARI
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos eh aquí mi nuevo fic, es un hitsuhina como el pasado pero este será más largo, pero bueno espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a tite kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que ¡shiro-chan y momo fueran novios…wiii!

Una linda joven de 17 años, su cabello de un hermoso color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, de estatura mediana, complexión delgada y piel como el melocotón, vive con sus padres y le gusta pasar el tiempo rodeada de sus mejores amigos, creía que su vida era tan mágica hasta ese día.

-**Momo cariño tienes que levantarte ya- **decía su mamá desde fuera de su cuarto- **es tarde para la escuela.**

-**Ya voy mamá estoy arreglándome- **contesto la chica

Cuando Hinamori bajo para tomar su desayuno encontró a sus padres en la mesa hablando tranquilamente.

-**Hola hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? **- Le pregunto su papa acariciándole el pelo.

-**Muy bien papá gracias-** contesto sonriendo- **y ¿de qué hablaban?-** pregunto curiosa.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí con una gran sonrisa en la boca, luego su mama le hizo una señal para que se acercara y así lo hizo, se sentó a un lado de su mama, ella le tomo las manos a la muchacha y le dijo:

-**Momo-**miro a su papa- **hoy nos avisaron que tu primo va a venir a vivir con nosotros ya que tu tía Saori-san murió**-momo se cayó para que ella continuara pero su padre tomo la palabra.

-**Y Pues tendrá que asistir a tu escuela cariño, y sería bueno que le presentaras a algunos amigos para que se sienta en confianza.**

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la charla Momo hablo.

-**y ¿qué grado va cursando?, digo sería más fácil saber para ver que será mejor para él si le presento a mis amigos**- se puso en pose pensativa**- ¡oh a los amigos de Ran-chan…!pero no sé si le gradaran ya que son un poco extraños y pues mis amigos son...**

**Pues el iría en tu curso**-dijo Unohana-y **creo que sería bueno que le presentaras primero a tus amigos más cercanos.**

**mmm… claro mamá yo con gusto lo hare, no veo la hora de por fin conocer a mi primo Hitsugaya.- **dijo momo con una gran sonrisa.

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

º

Buenooo ese es mi primer cap, y pues espero que me dejen reviews porque en mis dos anteriores fic solo recibí dos y eso no es muy bueno que digamos… no me alienta a seguir a delante pero me propuse subir por lo menos tres fics completos y eso es lo que haré, déjenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, sean sinceros, también recibo tomatazos y no sean tan duros que apenas empiezo y nadie me lee, yo vivo de ustedes chicos denme ánimos…

Con cariño: hitsuhina-chan10 (peke-chan) =) arriba el hitsuhina


	2. Chapter 2

Henos aquí de nuevo chicos con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero pues ya el tiempo dirá ¿no lo creen?...también me gustaría decirle a todos los chicos que suben sus fics, que me gustaría que los terminaran de publicar ya que solo me dejan picada, como en mis fics favoritos (que son varios) espero tomen mi consejo….bueno pasemos al capítulo.

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que Shiro-chan y Momo fueran novios…wiii!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººº

_**mmm…claro mama yo con gusto lo hare, no veo la hora de por fin conocer a mi primo Hitsugaya.- **__dijo momo con una gran sonrisa._

Se levanto con cansancio, se ducho, se cambio y bajo a desayunar, se preparo para salir de casa y se despidió de esa ciudad.

-**Bueno creo que hoy comienzo de nuevo- **dijo en un susurro- **espero que no sean muy molestos.**

Un chico de pelo blanco y ojos color turquesa, caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la nueva ciudad a la que llegaba, veía todo a su alrededor y no le desagradaba tanto.

**Creo que esto no es tan malo-**dijo él y siguió caminando

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººº

Caminaba tranquila por el jardín de la escuela mientras platicaba con sus mejores amigos.

-**oh chicas, ¿les dije que mi primo llega hoy?...se mudara de otra ciudad viene de Kioto es el hijo de mi tía Saori-san… ¿recuerdan que les había contado sobre él?-** dijo tomando asiento en la raíz de un gran árbol.

-**yo lo recuerdo Momo-chan…dijiste que no lo conocías en persona ¿cierto?-** Rukia, una chica de estatura mediana, cabello negros y ojos color violeta, una de las mejores amigas de Momo.

-**oh…claro, claro, dijiste que no lo conocías porque tu tía lo adopto cuando estaba en Kioto a algo así no Hina-chan?-** dijo Orihime, una chica alta de pelo color anaranjado obscuro, ojos grises y un cuerpo envidiable.

**- ¿eso quiere decir que no es tu primo de sangre?- **le dijo Rangiku, una chica de cabello rubio obscuro, ojos color celeste y un cuerpo con demasiadas curvas.- **ósea que si es guapo y tienes la tentación en casa, eso no te impedirá que vayas a su habitación y hagan cochinaditas o sí?**

**-Ran-chan…que cosas dices, el será adoptado y todo pero aun es mi primo-**dijo una más que roja Momo.

**-¿quién es adoptado? – **dijo un chico de pelo anaranjado claro y ojos color miel y un buen cuerpo…que venía acompañado de dos chicos mas, Ishida Uryu un chico de cabello azul marino y ojos del mismo color que usaba gafas y un chico de pelo rojo ojos negros y un cuerpo atlético llamado Renji Abarai.

**- el primo de Momo, Ichigo ¿recuerdas que nos conto sobre él?**

**-claro yo lo recuerdo, dijo que era un total desconocido-**dijo Renji

**-si si lo que digas Abarai-** dijo Uryu-**bueno hime nos vamos?-**pregunto ishida a su novia (si leyeron bien).

-**claro Uryu-kun, vamos…nos vemos chicas**-se despidió la chica-

-**ahh…bueno creo que también me voy…quede de ver a Gin en el** **cine**- dijo la voluptuosa mujer- **nos vemos Kya-chan, Hina-chan, chicos.**

-**creo que solo quedamos nosotros**-dijo Ichigo- **bueno Rukia vamos, recuerdas la comida con tu hermano.**

-**claro que lo recuerdo Ichigo me estuvo recordando todo el fin de semana, disque que para que te diera el visto bueno y nos diera permiso de salir**-dijo la morena.

- **bien creo que también me voy**-dijo Momo- **veré si ya llego a casa mi primo…nos vemos mañana chicos y suerte con tu cuñado Kurosaki-kun.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ¿cómo me quedo? ¿Muy corto? Si lo sé pero prometo que de ahora en más los subiré más largos…

De acuerdo negociare con ustedes, no sé cuantas personas me lean, pero lo que si se es que no me dan ánimos de seguir con los reviews y eh decidido detener mi fic hasta aquí, por lo menos hasta que reciba más de 10 se que aun no es muy interesante pero pues díganme lo que quieran…

Críticas constructivas

Halagos (no creo que los merezca aun)

Tomatazos

Regaños

Ánimos

Sugerencias

Algo que me ayude a creer que eh mejorado de mis dos pasados fisc…vengo empezando con esto, pero merezco aunque sea más de 5 reviews hasta que los obtenga no actualizare.

Los quiero mil chicos y espero respuestas…

Con cariño: hitsuhina-chan10 (peke-chan) =) arriba el hitsuhina


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que Shiro-chan y Momo fueran novios…wiii!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

_- __**bien creo que también me voy**__-dijo Momo- __**veré si ya llego a casa mi primo…nos vemos mañana chicos y suerte con tu cuñado Kurosaki-kun.**_

Caminaba con paso veloz hacia su casa necesitaba saber si llego, quería conocerlo y la curiosidad la estaba matando. Entro a su casa y su madre la recibió con un "bunas tardes hija, bienvenida"

-**hola mamá...mmm ¿mi primo no llega aun?-**pregunto a su madre curiosa.

-**sí, llego hace un momento, vamos arriba para que lo conozcas-** dijo jalando del brazo de Hinamori.

Subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo, ya en el fondo tocaron la puerta y esperaron respuesta, se escucho del otro lado un "entre" y asi lo hicieron, abrieron la puerta y allí lo vio el más atractivo hombre según momo.

-**hola Hitsugaya-kun- **dijo entrando unohana- vine a presentarte a mi hija momo.

Entonces el joven y apuesto muchacho se giro y miro a momo

-**h-hola y-yo soy momo**…-saludo Hinamori- **es un gusto conocerle**.

-**hola, Hitsugaya Toushiro, también es un gusto**-dijo en tono frio (como solo shiro-chan sabe) y extendió su mano hacia momo.

-**bien** **Hitsugaya-kun, a partir de mañana, asistirás al mismo instituto de Momo**-dijo y miro a Momo- **y Momo cariño espero que lo trates muy bien y lo guíes por el instituto.**

-**c-claro mamá, con gusto lo hare** **bueno madre creo que sería bueno dejar que mi primo desempaque sus cosas y descanse, ya que mañana tiene colegio.**

-**está bien**-dijo Unohana-**hasta mañana Hitsugaya-kun, que descanses.**

-**hasta mañana unohana-san-**respondió el joven.

Unohana salió de la habitación pero momo espero un momento y dijo.

-**bueno Hitsugaya-kun, tu uniforme del colegio esta en ese closet-**dijo señalando hacia una puerta dentro de la habitación-**y la hora de entrada es a las 8:00 am. Mañana lo esperare abajo para que nos vayamos juntos y le muestre el establecimiento.**

-**claro gracias Hinamor**i- respondió el joven.

-**Bueno lo dejo para que descanse**-dijo la muchacha-**hasta mañana**- y camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero la voz de Hitsuyaga la detuvo.

-**oye, ¿podias por favor mostrarme donde está el baño**?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-**c-claro, es por ese pasillo hacia la izquierda**-respondió-**si gusta alguna otra cosa mi recamara está al lado…hm hasta mañana Hitsugaya kun-**dijo saliendo de la habitación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººº

Entro a paso lento a la recamara, termino de darse un buen baño y creyó conveniente descansar ya que tendría que asistir a un nuevo colegio al día siguiente, lo que para el era un fastidio.

-**espero que no sean tan anormales**-dijo acostándose en la cama-**no soportaría a niñas chifladas acosándome de nuevo.**

Después de eso se adentro en el mundo de los sueños y no supo más.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººº

Se despertó temprano en la mañana para prepararse para ir a la escuela, tomo su ropa interior y se dirigía a abrir la puerta de su recamara para salir a tomar un baño. Abrió la puerta de su recamara y salió en dirección al baño y recordó que su primo estaba en la recamara de al lado.

-**Ya se habrá despertado**- se pregunto la chica- **cuando salga de la ducha le tocare** (la puerta eh ^-^).

Abrió la puerta del baño, se desvistió, encendió el reproductor de su teléfono, eligió una canción y se metió en la ducha. Y comenzó a cantar.

-**Tooku e itte shimau mae ni**

**Tsutaenai koto**

**Omoi nagara**

**Kyou tsugite yuku jikan **

**Warai a ate**

**Sukushi mune ita mete**

**Harukaze ga fuku yoru…**

La espuma escurría por su cuerpo, termino de ducharse salió de la ducha por una toalla.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño tenía que tomar una ducha antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno.

Abrió la puerta del baño y cuando se volteo.

-**kyaaaaaaaaaaa**-grito Hinamori, el muchacho se giro rápidamente pero se dio cuenta que era un error-**no voltees Hitsugaya –kun.**

Demasiado tarde Hitsugaya había volteado y se encontró con una Hinamori completamente desnuda, se le quedo mirando y se dio cuenta de eso hasta que Hinamori le grito que saliera del cuarto de baño, pero estaba tan concentrado en admirar el cuerpo desnudo de hinamori que tardo en reaccionar.

Hinamori se tapaba como podía con las manos pero no funcionaba.

-**sal del cuarto Hitsugaya-kun**-grito Hinamori.

Rápidamente reacciono y miro a Hinamori a la cara, estaba muy sonrojada, el salió de la habitación del baño rápido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-**lo –lo siento Hinamori**-dijo el chico-**no sabía que estaba ocupado**.

-**pudo tocar antes de entrar**-dijo desde dentro Hinamori.

-**no es mi culpa que no asegures la puerta antes de entrar, como querías que supiera que estabas adentro.**

-**de acuerdo, ya me vestí ya puede entrar**-dijo Hinamori saliendo del baño con las mejillas súper rojas.

Hitsugaya la observo y rio disimuladamente, pero la chica se dio cuenta y se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-**no sé qué es tan gracioso Hitsugaya-kun-**se quejo Hinamori.

-**nada, es solo que se nos hace tarde para el colegio**-dijo desviando el tema y entrando al baño.

-**D-de acuerdo-**dijo la chica- **preparare el desayuno, B-baje cuando t-termine.**

-**claro-** se escucho desde dentro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron rumbo al colegio en silencio, cada vez que Hitsugaya veía a Hinamori esta se sonrojaba y el solo sonreía ladinamente, y ella se sonrojaba aun mas.

**-¿por qué estas tan roja?-** pregunto Hitsuhaya**- no es como si hubiera visto mucho.(**si hasta la escaneaste shiro-chan *-*)

La chica no sabía donde meterse, quería que se la tragara la tierra y no contesto nada.

-**de acuerdo olvidémoslo ¿quieres?-**pregunto el chico, Hinamori asintió y entraron al colegio.

Todas las chicas volteaban a admirar a Hitsgaya y Hinamori de una manera un tanto extraña, cuchicheaban entre ellas.

_-__**Genial de seguro comienzan un rumor**__,- _pensaba Hinamori- _**que no ven que es mi primo, bueno nunca conviví con él y mi tía y el es adoptado y…. qué cosas piensas Hinamori si es tu primo.**_

_-_**oye, hinamori reacciona**-hablo el muchacho sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinamori.

-**eh? Que decias Hitsugaya –kun**-pregunto momo

-**te preguntaba, en que salón me tocan clases**.

-**oh, es eso**-dijo hinamori-**vamos a la dirección a que te den tu horario y te asignen un salón.**

-**¿cuántos salones de ultimo año son?-**pregunto el muchacho.

-**solo dos 311 y 312**-respondio-**pero creo que el 312 está lleno, yo creo que te asignaran el 311.**

-**y ¿tú en cual estas?-**pregunto.

-**en el 311, sería bueno que te asignaran ese no Hitsugaya-kun**.

-**si como digas**-respondió y Hinamori solo rio, en lo poco que lo conocía se daba cuanta que Hitsugaya no era de muchas palabras.

-**bien ya llegamos, entra**-y los dos entraron a la dirección.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººº

Bien chicos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo se que el final está un poco fuera de lugar y lo hice un poco mas largo, pero ando algo corta de tiempo y no tengo mi lap ahora …espero perdonen mi taaaaan larga tardanza pero les compensare, en la próxima actualización subiré dos capítulos, pero tendrán que esperar un poco ya que el tiempo lo tengo algo contado entre la preparatoria y las tareas y mis dibujos y pues los demás deberes….espero me comprendan y me esperen con ansias…

Agradecimientos a:

Con cariño: shiromomo-chan10 (peke-chan) =) arriba el hitsuhina.


End file.
